


Day 8: Driftrod

by GemmaRose



Series: HotLock Week [8]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Bedtime Stories, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, M/M, Spark Sexual Interfacing (Transformers), Transformer Sparklings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:55:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27591013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemmaRose/pseuds/GemmaRose
Summary: Putting a sparkling down to recharge isn't easy, but Drift and Rodimus have this one under control.
Relationships: Drift | Deadlock/Rodimus | Rodimus Prime
Series: HotLock Week [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2007682
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Day 8: Driftrod

“Get over here.” Rodimus growled, scooping Firestarter up with his arms around her middle.

“No!” she shrieked, flailing in his hold, one of her tiny fists nailing him just under the optic.

“Yes.” he retorted, tucking her under his arm and tweaking her mostly-developed barrel. “Berthtime isn’t optional, Starry.”

“Don’ wanna!” she kicked her little pedes uselessly, pushing against his arm holding her up.

“Drift, bit of help?” he asked, and his conjunx gave him a warm smile.

“But you’re doing so well.” he teased, rising from his meditative pose with a leisurely stretch that Rodimus had to tear his optics from before his field started broadcasting things Firestarter was too young to understand. “You know you only get stories once you’re in your berth, right Star?” Drift asked, taking the petulant little femme from under his arm and perching her on his hip.

“Don’ _wanna_.” she whined, leaning away from Drift and making grabby hands at the pile of Junior’s old blocks she’d been playing with.

“How about this.” Drift said, his voice smooth and steady. “You let us put you down for recharge now, and Roddy and I won’t pick up your blocks. Then you can keep playing with them tomorrow.”

Firestarter’s square little face scrunched up at that, and Rodimus’s spark twinged at how much the expression made her look like her sire. “Okay.” she said after a bit of thought. “But _right_ after fuel.”

“After fuel and your bath.” Rodimus countered, pulling back the curtain that separated her part of the berthroom from theirs. Her little face screwed up in disgust, but she didn’t fight as Drift set her in her berth and tucked her in.

“What story do you want tonight, Star?” Drift asked, fetching the little stuffed toy Velocity had picked up for her on some shore leave planet.

“Space Knight!” she demanded, wriggling free of her blanket enough to sit up, toy clutched to her chest between the looping rows of flames.

“Space Knight it is.” Rodimus pulled the right datapad from the shelf, and settled in next to her berth as Drift got up to go clean the mess in the living room. «Long ago, in the age of the Primes, there was a special little femme.» he began, the ancient Nyonian story rolling easily off his glossa, tweaked only just slightly from the version he’d grown up with to make the main character a femme instead of a mech.

Firestarter was asleep before the end of the story, unsurprisingly, and Rodimus tucked her snugly back in before getting up to return to the main room, where Drift was still picking up. “How can such a small femme create such a big mess?” he groaned, joining Drift in the picking up.

“Beats me.” Drift chuckled, piling toys into the chest Brainstorm had built for them, and Perceptor had de-weaponized. “You really are doing a good job with her, though.”

“Compared to what, Whirl and Grimlock?” Rodimus snorted, piling the mess of Firestarter’s art supplies on one of his shelves. “Not a high bar.”

“Idunno, Slash and Junior have turned out alright so far.” Drift caught his hands when he turned around, and Rodimus let himself be tugged into a comforting hug. “You’re good at this, Roddy. Firestarter is going to be amazing.”

“I don’t think you’re giving yourself enough credit.” Rodimus slid his arms around the small of Drift’s back, nuzzling against his conjunx’s audial. “You’re so good with her, and she’s not even yours.”

“Hey.” Drift pulled back, taking his elbows with a stern look. “We’ve talked about this, Roddy. She’s yours, and that makes her mine in every way that matters.”

“I know, I know.” Rodimus shook his helm. “Sorry, I’m tired.”

“I’ll finish picking up.” Drift murmured, leaning in to brush a chaste kiss over his lips. “You get to recharge.”

“You know I won’t until you join me.” Rodimus smiled, and Drift sighed against his cheek.

“Absolutely incorrigible.” he murmured, letting his lips fall open when Rodimus pressed up against him for another kiss.

“What can I say? You’re a handsome mech.” Rodimus grinned, dropping one hand to grope Drift’s aft.

“Star’s just over in the next room.” Drift protested, his hands sliding own to grip Rodimus by the hips, holding him close.

“Well then, consider this a preview.” he pressed another heated kiss to Drift’s lips, leaning into his conjunx bodily. “She’ll be old enough for her own room soon, and then...” he let his fans click up a few steps, and Drift answered with a familiar low moan, one hand leaving his hips to grab him by the spoiler hub and drag him in for another kiss.

“Primus, Roddy.” he panted when they parted, optics bright and plating flared to dump heat. His chestplates cracked down the middle, and Rodimus kissed him again, letting his own armour part to reveal his spark casing. “I want-”

“Show me.” Rodimus opened his spark casing, and Drift did the same, and then they were merging, Drift’s steadfast loyalty and adoration a tide that swept Rodimus’s feet clean out from under him. He pressed his desire across the bond, flashes of things he wanted to do to Drift, to let Drift do to him, and felt more than heard the way Drift moaned in his audial, the reciprocal flood of Want and everything Drift wanted with him. Rodimus trembled at the onslaught of foreign feelings, but what stalled his vents was one particularly clear mental image.

Himself sprawled out on the berth under Drift, covered in condensation, the air over his plating shimmering with heat. His spark bared, and a brilliant blue newspark orbiting it.

Overload swept through him without warning, and when he came down he found himself collapsed on the floor of their habsuite, Drift sprawled on top of him, their spark casings closed but chestplates still open. “You want to do this _again_?” he asked, letting Drift feel his disbelief.

“Yes.” Drift pushed himself up, chestplates closing as he folded into a seated position not unlike his meditating one. “Not now, maybe not even soon, but I want...” he trailed off, and Rodimus shut his own chestplates as he pushed himself upright and reached out to take one of his conjunx’s hands in both of his.

“I know.” he scooted closer, and lifted Drift’s hand to rest over his spark. “You want to make something, some _one_ with me.”

“Yeah.” Drift nodded, lifting his free hand to Rodimus’s face. “Yeah, that’s exactly it.”

“Once Starry’s grown and in her own habsuite, if one of us gets sparked, we’ll ask Rung for a crystal.” he promised, and Drift leaned in for another kiss, this one tender and sweet and so loving Rodimus thought he might melt with it.

“One condition.” his conjunx said when they parted, and Rodimus flicked his spoiler attentively. “This time, I get to pick their name.”

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies to any not-logged-in readers, but due to an ex who refuses to leave me alone I have had to disable anon comments. Kudos are still open though, and if you want to scream (or would like me to write a fic for you) come check me out on Pillowfort! No account required to get my discord, and I'm always happy to chat. [[Link](https://www.pillowfort.social/GemmaRose)]


End file.
